User blog:BobTheDoctor27/New MOCs: 01
Wassup folks? It's BobTheDoctor here with my first New MOCs page. Background Here I am to announce what the hell this actually is. :P Well, basically, I've had a strange creative streak lately and I've been making tonnes of MOCs. But rather than wait until the end of the month to add them to my Monthly Updates - which everyone seems to love :P - I've decided to take a different approach. What I've been finding when I combine new creations with news is that people don't read the news and comment on the MOCs instead, which is good but can be quite annoying if I want a community opinion or if I want to announce some important news. So I'm going to split them apart. From now on I'm going to do New MOCs blogs for my new creations and leave the updates with info. However, I'll release the New MOCs blog a couple of days before then use some of the pictures for my blog updates, so it's not all blocks of text. :D New MOCs So, without further waffle, I'm going to present some awesome new MOCs! :D Rahkshi of Chain Lightning Well, a couple of weeks ago, in my December Update, I introduced M1's Spotlight, where I gave a couple of mentions to users who had caught my attention that month. In that spotlight, I mentioned User:DankoTheVincent's Kanrahk creation, which I said had inspired me to create my own modern-Rahkshi creation. Now, while I can't show the character until his debut in Judgement Day later this year, I can show my take on a Rahkshi, which was massively inspired by DankoTheVincent's creation. Seriously, all credit for the design should go to him. The only reason I'm making this is to create popularity for a user who I think is well-deserving of credit for his MOCing abilities. :D Hollian Now, as some of you will have noticed, I haven't released a lot about my newest story Over Your Shoulder and a lot of the information I have given is either intentionally sketchy or misleading. :P But one thing that I can say for certain is that there will be a brand new female lead, a Vortixx. Now, she won't be Tollubo's love interest but she will have... how should I put this... well... she's a prostitute :S Yep, I've given hints about exploring a darker, more sinister side of BIONICLE fan fiction but I've never actually confirmed sexual content... not that there will be much, I mean it IS a kids story. :P Basically, Hollian works in a casino as a "dancer" and the Cult of Darkness wants her dead for some reason. Why? I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for that answer. :P But I've really softened her job down. As residents of the Matoran Universe cannot reproduce, sexual content would be impossible, so that's good. :P But, as I want this story to convey an element of 'evil' that is not about bad-guys and Makuta, I might as well introduce some element of the exploitation of women. Hey, if I had my way and wasn't restricted by my moral obligation to protect the innocent minds of children, Hollian would be a full-blown prostitute. :S Toa Tollubo And, of course, I'm hardly going to give Tollubo an identical form. Oh no. The whole white and gold thing is too conspicuous, especially now the Cult has split up and he's the top of their hit list. Now Tollubo only uses fake names. Plus he changes his color scheme and Kanohi every time he goes out. And you can say "Goodbye Light Sword" because that's gone out the window too. :P Varis Shadow Tollubo And, of course, last but not least, My revamp of my Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) creation. :D Racasix Finally, based off of the suggestions of the community in my last blog post, I have asked Racasix out. :D And she said "yes"... well, who wouldn't say "yes" to a hunk like me? :P The community vote that I posted resulted in all 18 voters voting yes, ask her out so, to you 18 kind people, thank you very much. :D Farewell Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day. :P